An Unexpected Fate
by Brittaney
Summary: Hermione,entering her last year at Hogwarts, has has her heart broken by Ron Weasley, the love of her life. As if matters weren't bad enough, as Head Girl, she has to live with Draco Malfoy! How will Hermione handle all this? Ignoring HBP & DH !


**Hermione Heartbroken**

**A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I merely own the storyline! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Reviews are always helpful as well! I hope you like it!**

As the Hogwarts Express sped along the tracks towards her final year of schooling, Hermione Granger sat silently, head resting against a window, deep in thought. This summer she had gotten everything she had wanted, and by the time the end of summer rolled around, it had all been taken from her.

*Flashback*

It was a warm, sunny August morning when Hermione arrived at the Burrow. She couldn't wait to see everyone, they were like family to her and this was always her favourite part of her vacation. Best of all, Ron Weasley, the love of her life, would be spending the next month with her. Just as she had that very thought and walking across the lawn, she saw two redheads and a brunette come outside and began walking towards her. Hermione sprinted to close the gap in her excitement.

"GINNY!" Hermione squealed as she crushed her best girlfriend in a massive hug.

"Hey Hermione! Happy to see us then are you?" Harry smiled as he went to hug his best friend. She gladly accepted his embrace, but quickly broke it to turn and look to Ron.

"Hermione…you're looking, erm, different." Ron stuttered almost unintelligibly, and then quickly added, "But in a good way! Really!"

Hermione blushed and looked down; she had spent the whole first half of her summer getting ready to see Ron again. She wanted him to notice her as more than just his nerdy bookworm best friend this time. She had begun working out and had lost a few pounds. She had also found a spell that kept her hair in soft, tame curls that framed her face. All of that and a little bit of makeup weren't enough though. She had also gone out with her best muggle friend Stephanie, and bought a whole new wardrobe.

The three of them walked into the house, and after being welcomed by the rest of the Weasley family, the four began their vacation.

The next night, after a long day of Quidditch and catching up, Hermione was walking alone in the front yard. She was trying to figure out how she was ever going to confess her feelings to Ron. She knew she couldn't wait any longer for him; she had to take matters into her own hands. Little did she know, he was having the exact same thoughts about her on the other side of the yard, but about someone completely different.

"Ugh, how am I ever going to be able to tell her? She can do so much better than me. I don't think I'm even going to bother. Parvati would never go for a guy like me." He grumbled to himself as he walked. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly walked into something very solid and stumbled back.

"Ron? Is that you?" A voice asked rather timidly. Ron knew that voice well.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here? It's past midnight!" He asked, surprised that his chance to try and make her his had come so suddenly.

"I was just…thinking about some things. But I could ask you the same question Ronald" She said half smiling, and blushing furiously. She found this whole situation very ironic as well.

"Well I was doing the same thing as you then, I suppose." He looked down at his feet. He suspected Hermione had feelings about him, and he wasn't sure if he could tell her more about his situation without hurting her feelings.

"Oh, well Ron, I need to talk to you about something… is now a good time?" She asked, palms already sweating, and knees shaking.

"Erm, I guess now is a good a time as any" He replied, very curious and a little nervous himself.

Hermione prepared herself to finally say the words she'd been meaning to say for so long, "I..well Ron, I…" She stuttered. The words just wouldn't come out. She panicked, and in her desperation to get her point across, grabbed Ron and kissed him with everything she had.

When they broke apart a million things were running through his mind. She had finally shown him how she feels. "Well, maybe this could work, I'll give it a go" Ron thought to himself as he smiled at Hermione, took her hand, and together, they walked back inside.

Hermione was ecstatic! She fell asleep that night smiling, and dreaming of the weeks to come.

And those weeks did come. Ron and Hermione had agreed that they would be together in secret for now, so a lot of sneaking around was done. Hermione didn't mind. She had wanted this for so long, she'd do a little lying and sneaking if that's what it took. She was falling for Ron more and more everyday.

Ron on the other hand, was not. He liked Hermione, a lot. But he didn't like her in this way. He realized it the first time he'd went to kiss her goodnight. It felt wrong. But he was too scared to hurt her feelings, and continued to see her. However, he would never let things go too far. Their physical relationship didn't go far. He didn't want to take advantage of her like that.

The night before school, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Once again she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She loved Ron, and wanted him more than anything; every single part of him.

After their walk in the yard (which had become a night time routine for the pair) he went to kiss her goodnight. The kiss was very gentle, and this, if anything, drove Hermione to act upon her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion and force she didn't know she had. Ron was so taken back that his mouth opened a little in surprise. Hermione took this to mean he was responding, and quickly slid her tongue through the opening and coaxed Ron's into becoming active too. When that also worked, she pushed him up against the wall of the house and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Ron released her mouth and grabbed her wrists. Hermione looked up at him, confused and a little hurt.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked him.

Ron knew he had to tell her the truth now. He immediately regretted letting this go on for so long. He took one deep breath to calm himself, "Hermione, we need to talk about something"

She looked at him expectantly and he continued, "I'm so sorry Hermione but I can't do this anymore. I haven't been honest with you, and this has gone on for too long. I know how you feel about me, and I know it may seem like I feel the same way, but I don't. That first night you kissed me, I was so flattered by your bravery that I decided to give this a chance. But I realized very soon after that I didn't have those feelings for you. But you just, seemed so…happy. I didn't want to take that from you. But I never let things get too far between us physically because I didn't want to take advantage of you. I'm so sorry Hermione, I led you on, and there's no excuse for that. But I really do hope this doesn't hurt too much. I never meant it to."

Hermione couldn't speak. Shock and pain flooded her heart as she took in what he had just said to her. Tears built up in her eyes and fell freely as she stood there staring at the love of her life. He looked like he was going to open his mouth to speak again, but she didn't want to hear him say another word. She ran off into the house, and cried, until finally, she mercifully drifted off to sleep.

*End of Flashback*

Tears filled Hermione's eyes once again and once again, she let them flow. Alone, in her compartment, she cried.

Just then, she heard a knock on the compartment door. She quickly composed herself, just in time to see Professor McGonagall sliding the door open.

"Miss Granger, I need to see you in the front compartment immediately. You've been chosen as Head Girl and I need to meet with you and the Head Boy."

"Alright professor, I'll be there in just a moment" Hermione said, not meeting the woman's eyes. She didn't want Professor McGonagall to see she'd been crying.

"Hurry if you would please, Miss Granger" McGonagall said as she walked away. Hermione got up, and slowly walked to the Heads' compartment. She half heartedly wondered who the Head Boy was, but she wasn't really in any mood to truly care.

When she opened the door to the compartment, she found that only Professor McGonagall inside. Her expression softened slightly as she watched Hermione enter. She looked so dejected that the Professor couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Miss Granger, I can see that you aren't in the greatest of moods so I'm going to give you a little forewarning now. The Head Boy & Girl, as you know will still do patrols with the prefects. They also help plan events, and help out with things at the school. They also share a dormitory. This rule is as old as the school, and sadly, it cannot be changed. For you this may be difficult because the Head Boy this year is –"

"Professor you wanted to see me?" A cold voice asked from behind Hermione. She knew that voice all to well. It had tormented her for 6 years.

"Yes Mister Malfoy, I wanted to meet with you and Miss Granger about your Head duties" Professor McGonagall said sternly. She then went on to explain everything to Draco that she had already said to Hermione.

Hermione wasn't listening. She was in complete and total shock. Just when she had begun to think she couldn't possibly get any more miserable, she now had to LIVE with DRACO MALFOY. Just the thought made her skin crawl.

After what seemed like hours, Professor McGonagall dismissed Hermione and Draco. The train began to slow as they exited the Heads' compartment, so they both hurried back to their compartments to change into their robes.

But as Hermione walked away, Draco couldn't help but look at her in awe. "Damn Granger looks good this year. Wait! What!? I did not just think that about the dirty little mudblood bitch." Draco mentally argued with himself all the way back to his compartment. "I can't believe I have to live with her for a whole fucking year. Disgusting. Maybe I'll catch her in the shower or something….NO! Draco, snap out of it!" he mumbled to himself. He regained his composure just in time to slide the door open to the Slytherin compartment. He changed in silence, not meeting anyone's gaze.

The Hogwart's Express came to a stop and students exited and made their way to the carriages. Hermione ended up in a carriage with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. As the other three chatted about their summers, Hermione's thoughts drifted in another direction.

"Oh god, I can't share a dorm with Draco Malfoy, ew!. He does nothing but make my life even more awful than it already is. When he finds out about Ron, he'll never let me hear the end of it. Ugh! Him and his stupid, giant ego. He thinks he's so hot and that everyone fucking wants him. Well I don't. I don't care how his platinum blonde hair shines in the light, or how his cold grey eyes can bore deep into someone's soul. No, I cannot stand the stupid bastard." She tried convincing herself as they pulled up to the school.

Students filed off the carriages and into the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast. Hermione was still in a complete daze when she entered the Great Hall. She was so out of it she didn't even realize she had sat down next to Harry and Ron. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day when Ron….she didn't even want to think about it. The feeling seemed to be mutual and they ate in silence.

When Dumbledore finally dismissed them for bed, Hermione trudged to her new dorm. She felt a little smug when she discovered her new living quarters were behind a statue next to the stairs that led up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Forever united" she said to the statue, which jumped to the side allowing her entrance to her new common room. She took a quick scan of the room, and decided it looked very cozy.

The room was painted a warm gold and a grey-silver color. All of the furniture was a warm red. There was a dark wooden table in the middle of the room and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace in front of the table, couches and chairs.

Then Hermione spotted her new dorm mate sitting in one of the deep red armchairs, staring at the fire. Apparently he had heard her come in and turned his blonde head to meet her gaze.

"Granger" He sneered with as much acid in his voice as he could manage.

"Ferret" She replied coolly, and climbed the stairs to her new room. The furnishings in there were similar to downstairs, but they were all either red or gold in her room.

"Muffliato" Hermione whispered, wand pointed at the door, before she broke down into tears and cried herself to sleep.

**So? Like it? Yes? No? Review if you'd like to. I'd appreciate it ! :)**


End file.
